


Fellas, Is It Gay?

by taetaechuu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Boy Kim Taehyung | V, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, F/F, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Roommates, Jeongguk thinks he's straight, Kim Taehyung | V is a Brat, M/M, Polyamory, Possessive Park Jimin (BTS), Pretty Kim Taehyung | V, Rating May Change, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Strangers to Lovers, Vminkook centric, all relationships apart from vminkook are background, fwb to lovers, guk and jimin are, i hate this tag but..., idk how to write smut but mayhaps, jimin and jeongyeon are step-siblings, rich bitch taehyung, tae is a brat but everyone loves him uwu, taehyung wears skirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaechuu/pseuds/taetaechuu
Summary: Spoilt rotten Kim Taehyung gets his credit cards cut off by his parents and is NOT happy about it. Park Jimin can't stop looking at him. Jeon Jeongguk thinks he's straight, despite being attracted to 2 (two) boys. At the same time.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. ♡prologue♡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weisizhui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisizhui/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will most likely flop but o well

"Honeybear." Mrs Kim tucks a stray strand of greying hair behind her ear. "Our decision is final. I'm sorry, but there must be consequences to your actions."

The boy in return throws his head back, whining in frustration. He couldn't believe this! So you're telling him he has to live off $1000 a month, only? He would have to drink non-iced water and - god forbid - use public transport! Kim Taehyung wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near those grossly overcrowded trains or those filthy, _filthy _bus seats. This entire conversation was simply outrageous, and Taehyung felt the need to vocalise this.

"This is outrageous, Mommy! If Ian can't drive me, I'll have to get the train and you _know _how disgusting public transport is! I'll have to sit on a seat that god knows who or what has been. And even worse, Tannie will have to breathe the weird old-people stench that buses always have! My baby has a really sensitive nose, Mommy, you know this! It won't be healthy for her. Or me." Taehyung decides to end his rant with his expert puppy-dog eyes that always seem to work on his parents.

"Taehyung!" His father's voice boomed. Taehyung got startled at the use of his actual name instead of the nicknames his parents always use to address him and took a few steps back, eyes widening. "Stop arguing about this! Your mother and I thought long and hard about this. If you want to keep your credit cards so desperately, you will have to give up Yeontan."

At this, Taehyung starts screaming. "No! No! No! You will not take my baby away from me! No, no, no!" To an outsider, the scene would look like a petulant child is throwing a temper tantrum: a boy stomping his feet while yelling unnecessarily loudly at his parents. Truth be told, that assumption wouldn't really be far from the truth.

Mr and Mrs Kim could only sigh. "You can keep the dog. But we _will _cut your monthly allowance into quarters. $1000 only." Taehyung opens his mouth to object again, but his daddy cuts him off before he gets the chance. "You should be grateful; that is much more than a lot of people make."

Rolling his eyes, Taehyung mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"What was that, Babybear? Speak up."

"I said that there's so point punishing me anyway. I mean, is it a crime to have sex? Need I remind you, we were both two consenting _adults. _What's even the problem with that?"

His parents look scandalised. "Taehyung! I don't think we need to tell you what the problem is. You should already know!"

"Whatever! It's your fault for giving me such a young and hot butler!"

Taehyung's parents exchange meaningful glances. _At least mommy looks kind of sympathetic, _Taehyung thinks bitterly. There was a long stretch of silence before his mother finally spoke, "There will be no further discussion on this matter. I suggest you start packing your bags for university. Ian will help you with your luggage, but after that don't expect him to be your chauffeur anymore."

♡ ♡ ♡

_Dear diary,_

_I've been having the worst week ever! First, mommy and daddy caught me and Hyunmin together, which was mortifying, to say the least. Although I wouldn't say I regret it because OMG he was good in bed. Except, now I can never see him again because mommy and daddy FIRED him! Can you even believe it? Two consenting adults with impeccable looks living in close vicinity is obviously going to result in sex. I mean, isn't that what happens on Love Island, or The Hunger Games, or whatever? So yeah. That was fun._

_But don't worry, it gets worse! My parents decided that firing Hyunmin isn't enough and they need to punish me! Me! Their son! They've NEVER punished me. EVER. Not even when I broke mommy's favourite vase, or when I tried to get my maths teacher (who was Satan's baby, trust me) fired by saying he inappropriately touched me. They said that I can't throw around false accusations or something, but they didn't punish me. But now they've decided that I'm too spoilt. Like, they're the ones that spoilt me, so isn't it their fault I am the way I am? Whatever. Anyways, as a punishment, they're going to cut my allowance into quarters, meaning I'll only get $1000 a month, and that I have to use gross public transport and that I'll have to live in Student Accommodation in university with some random guy that I won't even know! It's just so not fair! Basically, my plans for university have been ruined, all because of my super hot butler._

_XOXO_   
_Kim Tae_

As Taehyung put his glitter gel pen down and closed his diary, he stared longingly at the pile of credit cards on his desk, knowing full well that all of them are about to be taken away. He pouted. Usually, when he found himself in a bad mood, he'd go shopping, but given the circumstances, that probably wouldn't be the wisest decision. Instead, he just reapplied lipgloss haphazardly. When he checked his reflection, he noticed some product on his teeth. _God, I'm already turning into a peasant. _  
  


♡ ♡ ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and kind of shit lol. But this is my first work so please don't be mean lmao. I love comments and kudos and all that stuff hehe. I don't have a beta, which is probably quite obvious sdjsjdhddhfg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback + first impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!

_Kim Taehyung sat on his desk upright, vibrating with anticipation. He watched as everyone got their paper back, all his friends. He noticed their reactions as well: Chaewon looked ecstatic, smiling widely but clearly trying to contain her joy as to not offend people who didn't do as well (typical Chaewon); Yoongi looked kind of blank, he didn't seem to care that much, so it was pretty hard to read his facial expressions; Jiwoo, again, looked quite happy, grinning from ear to ear, but unlike Chaewon, she made it abundantly known that she was pleased with her mark, even going as far as announcing it to the class; even Son Hyejoo, the resident I-Don't-Give-A-Shit-About-School looked - albeit surprised - pleased._

_It must've been an easy test, he thought at first, except Taehyung distinctly remembered being anxious when he walked out of the classroom the day of the test. Plus, maths was in no way his forte._

_Finally, Taehyung, seemingly being the last person, got his test given back to him by that snooty Mr Lee. Immediately he flipped it over to read his result and it was-_

_30/50, C_

_C. He got a fucking C?! He needed an A or else his parents won't buy him the latest MacBook. No! It couldn't be. He will check with Mr Lee just to confirm._

_From his peripheral vision, he saw his baby gazing up at him. Sweet thing could probably tell that Taetae was in distress. Taehyung gave the puppy a few pets, kissing her meticulously groomed fur._

_The bell rang, signalling the end of class, and Taehyung swiftly approached Mr Lee's desk, strutting his legs, trying to look as intimidating as possible. When he didn't get the attention he wanted, he obnoxiously cleared his throat. "Mr Lee. I think there's been a problem. It says here I got a C, but I don't agree with it. Could you just check it again, please?"_

_Mr Lee eyed him suspiciously, but took the paper. After a few minutes, he handed it back to Taehyung, "I checked it again. Your mark is fine, I didn't make a mistake."_

_"Well, then, can you change it? My mommy said I can't have the new MacBook unless I get an A." One might have thought he was joking, but his casual tone mixed with him checking his nails so nonchalantly, it was quite obvious that he was dead serious._

_There were a few beats of silence where Mr Lee just started at him incredulously, as if he had grown a tail. Then, "Wait. You're serious?" Taehyung nodded, dumbfounded. Mr Lee laughed._

_"What?"_

_In between his laughter, Mr Lee managed to choke something coherent out, "Taehyung, I think we both know very well that I can't do that."_

_Taehyung scoffed, "Why not? It's only like two letters off."_

_Mr Lee just looked at him with an amused expression._

_"Do you know who my father is?"_

_At this, the smug smile was wiped clean off Mr Lee's face, "I'm well aware. What are you implying exactly?"_

_"You'll find out, eventually."_

_"Stop threatening me. I'm going to ask you to leave this classroom," His tone was serious and Taehyung's glare deepened as he accepted defeat and started to walk away, "Oh, and another thing. You can't bring your dog to class anymore. It's disruptive."_

_That was the straw the broke the camel's back, as it were, for Taehyung and with one last deathly glare towards Mr Lee, Taehyung left the classroom, making sure his exit was dramatic with the door-shutting being impactful and all._

_As he furiously strode across his high school corridor, an idea popped into Taehyung's brain. In retrospect, the idea wasn't as clever as Taehyung had deemed it when he initially thought of it. With a quick stop at the men's room to ruin his mascara a little bit, and smudge his lipgloss, he was all set and ready to go. He put his game face on, ready to ruin Mr Lee's life and get that goddamn MacBook._

_When he stepped into the principal's office, he made sure to sniffle instead of cough to get the PA's attention. She stopped typing and looked at him, clearly worried about his puffy face, "Taehyung, what's wrong?" He said nothing. "U-um. Alright. Take a seat. I'll be with you in a second." When he was certain that she was out of sight, Taehyung smirked, recalling the exact lie he was going to tell._

_Before long, the principal showed up, a bit frazzled looking, as if he had left something quite important to attend to Taehyung. Taehyung had only felt a little bit guilty._

_"Mr Kim? What's wrong?"_

_That was the cue for Taehyung to start the waterworks, so he blinked once, and out they came. The PA and principal exchanged concerned, confused glances._

_The principal cleared his throat after passing Taehyung a box of tissue. "Taehyung, for us to help you, you must tell us what the problem is," He said softly, a comforting hand on Taehyung's shoulder._

_"H-he touched me. Inappropriately." Taehyung stared down at Yeontan with a crestfallen facial expression, his only solace being his puppy's soft fur. Yeontan helpfully barked at the principal, as if in agreement._

_The principal's eyes widened comically, "Who touched you?"_

_"Mr Lee. He- he grabbed me and wouldn't let go, then he..." Taehyung was ever grateful for being naturally gifted in all aspects of life because it seemed as if his amateur acting was really convincing, "I can't even say it," He expertly shoved his face into Yeontan's fur, like he was sobbing into her._

_"Which Mr Lee? There's three in the entire school."_

_"Mafs teesher," Taehyung's voice came out muffled, buried into Tan's fur, but somehow the two adults understood him._

_After a few minutes, the PA spoke up, "Taehyung, I want you to know this is a very serious accusation, if we, say for example, caught someone lying about this, they would probably be expelled." She talked to him as if he was a child, which offended Taehyung more than anything. He lifted his face from Yeontan's fur, fuming._

_"How dare you?! This is victim blaming! I'm a victim. You aren't so you wouldn't understand!" It was as if he'd forgotten he was supposed to be acting upset and not completely enraged. He wouldn't be on that stage of grief yet. Stupid Tae. That was probably the giveaway, but what does he know? He felt like banging his head against a wall for having such a careless outburst._

_"Alright, alright. How about you write down what happened? We'll call your parents."_

_Shit. If he hadn't already given himself away, he would now. Although Taehyung would usually call himself an expert liar, when it came to his mommy, she could always detect his lies._ It's fine! I just have to make this as detailed as possible. Then they'll think I'm telling the truth._ He could do this._

_He was so invested into writing his extremely detailed recount of what had happened, he didn't even notice his parents coming up behind him. His daddy touched his shoulder and he jumped, "Daddy!"_

_"Honeybear. What's this we just heard from your principal?"_

_"It's the truth! Look, I wrote down exactly what happened," Taehyung handed them the piece of paper to read. While they read, Taehyung noticed they rose their eyebrows impossibly high and what looked like - tried to control laughter? Oh god, they weren't buying it, were they?_

_Mrs Kim gave him a knowing look. "Taehyung, I can tell just from reading the first paragraph that this isn't true."_

_Taehyung looked around desperately, cheeks growing unbearably hot, trying to find an excuse that seemed believable, but before he could say anything, his mommy spoke, presumably to the principal and PA, "I think we're just going to take him home for today. Really sorry about all of this."_

_"It's alright, really. Any other student would've gotten a punishment but as you are such generous friends of the school, we will take whatever action you deem fit."_

_On their way to the car, Taehyung's parents looked at him expectantly, prompting him to give them his reason for doing what he did._

What should I say? What should I say? Think, Tae! Think-

_"I-It's an idea! For an erotic novel I was working on. I was testing out whether it's realistic," He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact at all costs, "Now I know, it isn't."_

_"Babybear. We want the truth," They looked at him meaningfully._

_"Mr Lee gave me a C in the maths test! When I asked him to change my grade he refused. He even laughed in my face. But- but I didn't even care that much until he disrespected Tannie!" He was pouting so much and spoke in such a whiny voice that even he himself cringed at his bratty nature, "Are you going to punish me?"_

_Mrs Kim sighed, "Of course not. But, as agreed, you won't be getting the MacBook-" Taehyung interrupted her with a loud groan of protest, "you will also apologise to Mr Lee-" another groan, "and, you're gonna work harder to get an A on your next maths test."_

_Taehyung rolled his eyes to the back of his head, "I thought you said you aren't going to punish me?"_

_His mommy chuckled, "Honeybear, if we were ever to punish you, trust me, you'd know."_

♡ ♡ ♡

He knows now, alright. Taehyung resentfully recalled the memory that actually didn't seem all that bad considering his situation now: clad in a too-short denim skirt barely covering his bottom, sunglasses precariously perched on the tip of his nose - about to slip off any moment now - and, worst of all, seated on a bus seat where he could distinguishably identify some dust that had made its home on the windowsill. His only solace was Yeontan, whom he was clutching onto for dear life, feverishly stroking her fur as if Taehyung's life depended on it.

The bus came to a sudden halt, indicating that even more people were going to enter the already congested bus. Taehyung had thankfully managed to save the seat next to him by placing his Louis Vuitton purse on it - which didn't technically _need_ its own entire seat, but there was absolutely no way in hell that Kim Taehyung would have some lowly pervert sit next to him and risk getting harassed! - although he'd only narrowly avoided that possibility as many people had glared at him for hogging the seats and one passenger had even asked him to move his purse! To which Taehyung had just pretended he hadn't heard them (thank the AirPods).

The pink-haired boy just hoped and prayed that the bus will more or less clear up and he won't have to actually refuse to move his purse to anyone. It seemed as if luck was on his side, because the bus seemed to fill up more and it didn't seem as if anyone was planning on approaching Taehyung. Breathing a sigh of relief, Taehyung leaned back against his seat. _It's almost over. Just breathe. In and out. In and out. In and-_

"Excuse me?"

Ignore it. Just ignore it.

"Can you not hear me?"

It's fine. He'll go away when he gets the hint.

There was an annoyed groan, then a tap on Taehyung's shoulder which he just could not ignore.

With a deep sigh, Taehyung plucked one AirPod out of his ear, and begrudgingly turned his head to face his intruder. And suddenly, the world stopped spinning and all noise was blocked from reaching Taehyung's ears because he was visually assaulted with the hottest guy he had ever seen. With innocent doe eyes that were dead-set on Taehyung with such an intense gaze, eyebrows raised expectantly - God, why was that so hot? - like he was challenging Taehyung, a perfectly angled nose that made him look like Adonis himself, a jawline that could cut diamond, and lips- Oh God. The most kissable, most pouty lips Taehyung had ever encountered (and Taehyung had seen a lot of lips in his life). His hair was his asset though. It was longish black locks that fell messily on his face, parted in the middle and, in general, hair that should not be considered attractive by any means. Yet, Taehyung wanted to run his hands through it and maybe pull on it a little, maybe even-

"Please can you move your bag? It's really crowded in here and, frankly, I'm baffled how no one has asked you move it yet. You shouldn't be getting special treatment just 'cuz you're pretty or something."

Taehyung just started at him, dumbfounded. When he did speak, however, it wasn't his most intelligent moment, "Y-you think I'm pretty?"

At this, the guy started giggling. It was a cute sound, Taehyung supposed, short laughs with little bunny teeth on display. _Is he the perfect man, or what?_ "I guess I do, yeah." 

Taehyung carefully moved his bag to make way for the hot guy to sit, "Kim Taehyung."

"Jeon Jeongguk."

_Perhaps this bus ride wasn't going to be as bad as Taehyung had initially feared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is Not That Great. My dumb brain thought that's a good way to end a chapter so that's that. Anyways please leave kudos and comments! Thank you for reading


End file.
